Everytime we touch
by IamRajah
Summary: This is a sequel to my other one shot called Over. In order to know what it is about you have to read it. Trust you won't be sorry if you do read it, hopefully... Read and Review!


_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Everyday I would change into comfortable sleep wear get under the covers and would think to have a peaceful sleep, but that was all to wrong. His voice saying the right things at the right time like "I want to be you!" and best one of all "I love you" Dreaming the same dream of us together or even worst my urges I want to do to him. Walking the down the hall seeing my prey wanting oh so much just to jump on him, like a hawk catching its dinner. Walking a way behind him, not really sure if he knows that I am behind him. Seeing that he is alone now because his friends going another way. Turning right, I did the same to find nothing in my path. The next I know I'm being rushed against the wall with hungry steel greyish-blue eyes staring at my own dark chestnut brown. We don't say anything, we talk by movement and the first movement is his lips against mine telling each other it has been to long since we greeted each other this way. He knowing the right places my weakness to make me fall. His kisses making my knees weak every time having to wrap my arms around his neck for support and playing with soft platinum blond hair. As he made his way down my neck with those great kisses of his. Glad that I listened to my urges not knowing how long I would last. Not being in his arms and being in this perfect intimate moment that we are in right now.

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side _

As our intimate moment rises with each other, hands roaming the other person's body, knowing the high of getting caught and the high of just being together. Touching, holding, squeezing, gently just feeling the opposite sex. As each kiss gets more passionate feeling ecstasy as the time passes by. Feeling the other person's heart as our bodies was pressed against each, the heart beating faster and faster. Never wanting to leave him or for this to end, needing of being together in each others arms, just being in this piece of heaven.

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life _

As his hands made its way everywhere my body feeling the electricity, the connection that we have towards each other. As more passionate kisses down my neck like a trail so that he can follow it back, in case he gets lost. Making me feel like that hawk I wanted to be earlier flying in my thoughts of how much we belong together and why its so wrong but yet so good. My heart beating so fast feeling like its coming out of my chest, because it's thumping so hard. Not wanting it to end, not letting go of his neck, because I don't want to fall and disturb this moment but also I want him to stay in my life like I was holding for dear life like he was going to leave me.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

His strong arms holding me, only feeling safe in them and nothing else. Feeling his heart beating as fast as mine knowing that his heart is mine, as mine is his. That being a comfort makes my smile as I cry for no reason. Having good and bad times just like every couple, but this being a oh so good time. We have conquered through them all, just thinking, being with him makes me feel better with whatever I have problems with.

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side _

As almost reaching the climax of this event him holding my tighter has my nails dig into his skin as the pleasure turns into bliss, thinking if he kisses my one more time there will be no more climax and I will be just flying. Looking into each others eyes knowing what is next has we came closer our lips itching to be with the other. Finally no room in between us has our heart beat as fast it is racing, started to slow even if we didn't want this to end. Not letting go of each other not wanting to leave the other, wanting the piece of heaven to be cloud 9 forever.


End file.
